


absquatulate

by kivanne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Harry jako Kore, Louis jako Hades, Louis nie jest zły, M/M, No Smut, Random & Short, ale nie ma żadnych szczegółów czy coś, po prostu nie umie w miłość, starożytna Grecja, więc mam nadzieję że to ok, wspomnienie o próbie samobójczej
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kivanne/pseuds/kivanne
Summary: Pod ziemią czai się coś więcej, niż strach, a słońce nie jest jedynym źródłem ciepła.[ au w którym Louis jest bogiem Podziemi, Hadesem, a Harry synem Demeter, bogini urodzaju ]// treść opowiadania nie zawsze będzie się zgadzać z faktami z mitów //





	1. i.

absquatulate (ang.) - uciekać, zniknąć niespodziewanie, zbiec

_chopin - spring waltz_

Wiosna była tego roku olśniewająco piękna.

Bose stopy Harry'ego dotykały mokrej jeszcze od rosy trawy. Szedł łąką i pozwalał muskać swoją skórę polnym kwiatom, które niemal pochylały się w jego stronę, by złożyć na niej choć jeden pocałunek. Wiatr szumiał w koronach drzew, a słodkie pomarańcze lśniły w blasku wschodzącego słońca. Harry złapał w dłoń rąbek swojej białej szaty i wspiął się na palce, by wolną ręką zerwać soczysty owoc. Ominął uważnie gałązki, które mogły go skaleczyć i wrócił na polanę, by w spokoju zjeść pomarańczę.

Przerwał twardą skórę palcami i obrał owoc, łupinki odrzucając gdzieś na bok. Odwrócił się na brzuch i jadł w spokoju swoje śniadanie, patrząc przy tym w stronę wschodzącego słońca.

Świat był taki piękny, pełen gracji i uroku. Harry kochał obserwować, jak co roku wszystko budziło się do życia. Kochał pomagać kwiatom wzrastać, a drzewom wydawać owoce, by móc się w pełni cieszyć z ich istnienia.

Zerwał nieduży kwiatek rosnący nieopodal i wetknął go sobie za ucho, odgarniając do tyłu swoje ciemne loki.

\- Co tu robisz sam? - usłyszał głos dochodzący zza jego pleców i westchnął cicho, podnosząc się z ziemi i odwracając w stronę swojej matki.

\- Jest taki piękny dzień! - odpowiedział i uśmiechnął się do Demeter, poprawiając sznur zawiązany na jego talii, bo przez leżenie na trawie nieznacznie mu się obsunął. - Jak możesz przesypiać wschody słońca? - zapytał i obejrzał się do tyłu raz jeszcze. - Są takie zachwycające...

\- Widziałam już wiele wschodów - skwitowała to bogini i stanęła obok swojego syna. - Prosiłam cię, byś nie przychodził tutaj sam. Jest niebezpiecznie - pouczyła go i zmarszczyła brwi.

\- To nie tak, że umrę, mamo - odpowiedział i odszedł w przeciwną stronę, nie chcąc po raz kolejny kłócić się o to samo.

\- Nie odwracaj się ode mnie! - krzyknęła za nim jeszcze, ale Harry już zniknął pomiędzy drzewami.

☽

Obserwował go od dawna. Jego delikatne ruchy i mlecznobiałe palce, którymi z czułością dotykał każdej rośliny. Piękne włosy opadające mu subtelnie na ramiona. Wdzięk z jakim się poruszał.

Mógł być bogiem ciemności, ale w jego sercu wciąż pozostawało miejsce na odrobinę światła.

Oglądał go przez lusterko podarowane przez Zeusa, który miał dość jego ciągłych narzekań na samotność. W podziemiach uciekało mu mnóstwo pustych lat, były dla niego przekleństwem i odosobnieniem. Potrzebował bratniej duszy, swojego króla ciemności i uznał, że syn Demeter idealnie nadaje się na to stanowisko.

Przesunął opuszkiem palca po zimnej tafli lustra, jakby głaszcząc Harry'ego po policzku.

☽

_chopin - mysterious forest_

Harry szedł przez las w stronę Olimpu. Trzymał w rękach swoją białą szatę, by nie ubrudzić jej od błota i nie musieć prać jej w rzece. Po drodze zrywał czasem z krzaków dzikie owoce; nie mógł się powstrzymać przed poznawaniem nowych smaków. Świat tak go zadziwiał, był jego największą miłością i nie wyobrażał sobie marnować żadnego dnia, tak jak jego matka.

W lesie drzewa tak bardzo się zagęściły, że do Harry'ego prawie przestało docierać światło. Zerknął w stronę nieba, co po chwili okazało się błędem. Nie zauważył wystającego korzenia drzewa i syknął cicho, gdy ostra drzazga przebiła skórę na jego stopie. Leciała z niej przez chwilę krew, ale nie zraził się tym i ruszył w dalszą drogę.

☽

W Hadesie Louis siedział na swoim tronie i patrzył pustym wzrokiem na przybywające do Podziemi dusze. Przestawało robić to na nim wrażenie, ponieważ ze zmarłymi nie mógł nawet porozmawiać, a jedynym jego towarzyszem był Cerber.

Westchnął cicho i ponownie rzucił okiem na lusterko. Przyjrzał mu się dokładniej, ponieważ na jego powierzchni pojawiła się kropla krwi.

Chwilę później kolejna kropla spadła na ziemię obok jego tronu.

Wyrosła z niej roślina o liściach tak ciemnych, że Louis nazwał ją granat.


	2. ii.

_haendel - sarabande_

 

Narcyzów nigdy nie wolno było mu zrywać.

Nie żałował, bo rzadko zrywał jakiekolwiek kwiaty; wolał, kiedy ozdabiały łąki i lasy, ponieważ to właśnie był ich dom. Czasem wplatał polne kwiaty w swoje włosy lub zakładał za ucho, ale tylko w dni, w których chciał czuć się wyjątkowo pięknie.  
Tego dnia padało. Harry nieustraszenie stąpał jednak po wilgotnej trawie i wdychał orzeźwiający zapach ziemi po deszczu. Mokre loki opadały mu na twarz, więc odsunął je do tyłu i usiadł pod najbliższym drzewkiem cytrynowym.  
Kątem oka widział przyglądające mu się nimfy leśne. Zdenerwował się, choć nie dał tego po sobie pokazać. Mama zawsze chciała mieć go pod kluczem.  
Kochał matkę, oczywiście, ale bywała nieco nadopiekuńcza. Harry nie mógł swobodnie posiedzieć na łące i odpocząć po długim spacerze, bo nieustannie ktoś go obserwował. Wysyłanie nimf na zwiady było zdecydowaną przesadą ze strony jego matki. Mógł sam o siebie zadbać.  
Wzbierała w nim coraz większa wściekłość. Miał dość ciągłych ograniczeń, kontroli i zakazów. Sam najlepiej wiedział, jak chce przeżyć swoje życie.  
Jego palce same powędrowały do kwiatu narcyza. Patrzył nimfie w oczy, kiedy pociągnął za jako cienką łodyżkę i wywarł go z ziemi. Przestraszona nimfa uciekła do lasu.  
Uśmiechnął się do siebie i przysunął roślinkę do nosa. To był mały krok, ale nawet nieszkodliwy bunt sprawiał, że czuł się wolny.  
Kwiat miał słodką woń. Pachniał tajemniczo i delikatnie, tak, że Harry prawie miał motylki w brzuchu...

☽

Louis przechadzał się wzdłuż Styksu z lusterkiem w dłoni i wpatrywał w nie intensywnie. Śledził każdy ruch pięknego młodzieńca, to, jak sięgał po zakazany kwiat i przez chwilę nawet się wahał, ale ostatecznie nie udało mu się oprzeć pokusie.  
Zobaczył tylko, jak płatki narcyza dotykają jego nosa i ust, a lusterko upadło na ziemię i rozbiło się na setki kawałków.  
Król Podziemi był gotowy do drogi.

☽

Zerwał się na równe nogi i upuścił kwiat, kiedy ziemia pod nim zadrżała.  
Rozejrzał się nerwowo dookoła, miał nadzieję, że to tylko mu się zdawało. Zmarszczył brwi i cały się spiął, gdy wszystko znów zaczęło się trząść, tym razem intensywniej.  
Cofnął się, kiedy łąka przed nim się rozstąpiła. W ziemi pojawiło się spore pęknięcie i przesuwało się w jego stronę, więc zerwał się do biegu i pędził ile sił w nogach.  
Krzyknął z zaskoczenia i strachu, gdy coś chłodnego dotknęło jego dłoni. Zabrał ją i usiłował biec szybciej, ale zaczynał słabnąć i wiedział, że nie ma szans.  
Zimna skóra znów spotkała się z ręką Harry'ego, a on potknął się o leżącą na ziemi gałązkę.  
Odwrócił się i zobaczył przed sobą wysokiego szatyna w pięknym powozie. Wiał od niego chłód, roztaczał wokół siebie niebezpieczną aurę, choć był też niesamowicie przystojny.  
Harry spojrzał mu ze strachem prosto w oczy.  
\- Hades - wyszeptał tylko i pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. Hades nigdy nie wychodził ze swojego królestwa.  
\- Wolę bardziej egzotyczne imiona. Mów mi Louis - powiedział spokojnym głosem i wyciągnął do niego swoją szczupłą rękę.  
Wtedy Harry zemdlał.


	3. iii.

_schubert - serenade_

Dookoła niego było bardzo ciemno.

W pomieszczeniu panował chłód, a otworzenie oczu nie dało mu zbyt wyraźnego poglądu na otoczenie. Podniósł się z ziemi i odkrył, że znajduje się w jakiejś jaskini, choć nie leżał wcale na twardym podłożu. Zmarszczył brwi, gdy zobaczył jasny dym wokół swoich stóp.

Ostatnią rzeczą jaką pamiętał, były błękitne oczy Hadesa. Na samą myśl zadrżał ze strachu i ruszył przed siebie, szukając wyjścia z jaskini.

Okazało się, że odnalazł je całkiem niedaleko. Nie minęła nawet minuta, a dotarł już do szerokiego korytarza.

Rozejrzał się niepewnie, starając się skojarzyć z czymś to miejsce. Uporczywie próbował wmówić sobie, że to nie Hades, bo stąd nikt by go nie uratował...

\- Wstałeś - Ktoś przemówił za nim cicho, ale Harry i tak podskoczył. Odwrócił się gwałtownie i prawie zrzucił ze ściany lampion ze świecą.

Przed nim stał oczywiście Król Podziemi w pełnej okazałości, który aktualnie uśmiechał się do niego. Harry odruchowo się cofnął i zasłonił ramionami w obronnym geście. - Co tu robię? - zapytał niepewnie.

\- Jesteś moim najdroższym gościem - odparł mężczyzna, cały czas zachowując od Harry'ego bezpieczną odległość. - Piękny Kore.

\- Harry - poprawił go i spojrzał mu dziarsko w oczy. - Nie używam tamtego imienia.

\- Dlaczego? - zapytał z zainteresowaniem niebieskooki, ale Harry pozostawił to bez odpowiedzi.

\- Chcę wracać do domu - powiedział i przygryzł swój policzek, próbując nie uronić żadnej łzy. Nie dałby mu tej satysfakcji. - Wypuść mnie.

\- Zeus cię do mnie wysłał - wyjaśnił Louis i dotknął palcem świeczki stojącej w latarni obok jego twarzy. Zgasła, więc dotknął jej opuszkiem palca, z którego wykrzesał płomień. - Przyjąłeś moje zaproszenie. Zerwałeś narcyz z łąki.

\- Zaproszenie? - wyksztusił Harry i pokręcił gorączkowo głową.

\- Kwiat, który stworzyłem dla ciebie - odpowiedział, a jego oczy zamigotały w świetle płomieni. - Podoba ci się?

Harry milczał.

\- Nie stanie ci się u mnie żadna krzywda - obiecał, patrząc chłopcu prosto w oczy. - Będzie ci u mnie dobrze.

\- Chcę wrócić do matki - powtórzył bezsilnie Harry i pociągnął za swoje włosy, w nadziei, że dzięki temu obudzi się z tego koszmaru. - Dlaczego Zeus się na to zgodził? Nikt nie pytał mnie o zdanie! - krzyknął, czując, że łzy niebezpiecznie zbliżają się do krawędzi jego powiek. - Chcę wrócić, proszę, pozwól mi wrócić...

\- Harry - przemówił Louis, a to imię zabrzmiało wyjątkowo miękko w jego ustach. Jakby wypowiadał je z prawdziwą czułością. - Zeus uznał, że będziesz idealnym Księciem Podziemi. A ja nie mogę się z nim nie zgodzić, bo... zakochałem się w tobie.

Harry odprostował się i pokręcił głową raz jeszcze, próbując udawać, że wcale tego nie usłyszał. - Co?

\- Powiedziałem, że...

\- Słyszałem, co powiedziałeś! - przerwał mu nerwowo i otarł z wściekłością łzy z policzków. - Nigdy więcej tego nie mów.

Louis wyglądał na nieco urażonego. - Dobrze. Nigdy więcej.

\- Nie znasz mnie - stwierdził Harry i przygryzł dolną wargę, wlepiając wzrok w Styks. - Nic o mnie nie wiesz. Siedzisz sam w tej dziurze i pleciesz od rzeczy.

\- Widziałem cię przez lusterko - powiedział cicho Louis i uśmiechnął się delikatnie. - Widziałem cię tyle razy, jak ostrożnie obchodziłeś się z kwiatami, jak zrywałeś owoce w lesie, jak troszczyłeś się o zwierzęta. Jaki piękny byłeś. I nadal jesteś.

Harry odmawiał spojrzenia na niego.

\- Nie będę wchodził ci w drogę. Być może któregoś dnia poczujesz się jak u siebie w domu - dodał i po chwili odszedł w swoją stronę, a Harry został przy brzegu Styksu sam.

☽

Harry przemierzał puste korytarze w poszukiwaniu... czegokolwiek. W końcu i tak nic lepszego nie miał do roboty; Louis dotrzymywał obietnicy i Harry od wczoraj nie spotkał go ani razu. Ogarniała go przez to obojętność i pewnego rodzaju złość - był zamknięty w więzieniu umarłych z nietowarzyskim dupkiem i nie mógł zrobić absolutnie nic.

W końcu jednak dopadł go głód. Wiedział, że będzie musiał skonfrontować się z Louisem; mógł przeżyć bez jedzenia, w końcu był nieśmiertelny, ale byłoby to bardzo nieprzyjemne życie.

Wyruszył w przeciwnym kierunku, gdyż nie zdążył go jeszcze odkryć. Po przybyciu do Hadesu głównie płakał i szukał wyjścia, oczywiście bezskutecznie. Stąd nie było wyjścia. Tym razem był już bardziej opanowany, więc mógł kontynuować zwiedzanie. Był gotów skonfrontować się z Louisem.

Okazało się, że siedział sam w swojej sali tronowej. Obok niego rósł nieduży krzew o ciemnych liściach.

Harry chrząknął cicho, a oczy Louisa od razu do niego przeskoczyły. Wstał ze swojego siedzenia i uśmiechnął się lekko, wygładzając swoją ciemną szatę. - Harry.

\- Jestem głodny - wygłosił bez ogródek, wlepiając wzrok w swoje stopy.

\- Oczywiście - odpowiedział mężczyzna i przesunął się bliżej niego. - Na co masz ochotę? Mogę dać ci co tylko zechcesz.

\- Co tylko zechcę? - zaśmiał się gorzko Harry. - A jeśli zechcę zerwać pomarańczę z drzewka z moim sadzie? Pozwolisz mi na to?

Zapadła między nimi kilkusekundowa cisza. - Uciekniesz? - zapytał w końcu Louis, a Harry podniósł na niego wzrok.

Wyglądał tak ufnie, jakby naprawdę był samotny i potrzebował towarzystwa. Jego oczy niesamowicie się rozjaśniły i budziły do życia, gdy tylko widział Harry'ego. Zrobiło mu się go szkoda, gdy pomyślał o tych wszystkich latach spędzonych przez niego w odosobnieniu, co faktycznie mogło poskutkować brakiem pojęcia o kontaktach międzyludzkich.

\- Nie ucieknę - odpowiedział Harry szczerze, a Louis posłał mu niepewny uśmiech.


	4. iv.

_beethoven - dla elizy_

Louis rzadko podróżował do świata żywych, ale jeśli już to robił, używał swojego rydwanu z zaprzęgniętym koniem.

Próg był dość wysoki. Louis wsiadł do środka pierwszy i od razu wyciągnął rękę do Harry'ego, chcąc pomóc mu się wspiąć. Ten oczywiście nie miał zamiaru przyjąć jakiejkolwiek pomocy i nieco niezdarnie wdrapał się do rydwanu o własnych siłach, na co Louis nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć. Harry zignorował go i wygładził swoją przybrudzoną szatę, udając, że nic się nie stało.

Chwilę później wyruszyli. Lecieli w górę, w stronę ziemi, a Harry trzymał się mocno krawędzi rydwanu, żeby z niego nie wypaść.  
Zerknął na Louisa. Wyglądał bardzo dostojnie w swojej czarnej szacie i włosami ułożonymi w delikatne fale. Miał łagodne spojrzenie i wysokie policzki. Od razu było widać, że jest bogiem, było w nim coś niepokojąco pięknego.

Wyczuł chyba, że Harry na niego patrzy, bo odwzajemnił jego spojrzenie i uśmiechnął się lekko. Chłopiec odwrócił tylko wzrok i zaczął bawić się swoimi palcami.

Sklepienie nad nimi rozstąpiło się, a koń zarżał cicho. Przez szczelinę zaczęło wdzierać się światło, więc Harry odruchowo zmrużył oczy. Uśmiechał się jednak, bo miło było poczuć ciepłe promienie słoneczne na swoich policzkach.

Ich powóz zatrzymał się na miękkiej trawie i Harry od razu z niego wyskoczył, chcąc poczuć mokre źdźbła na własnej skórze. Westchnął z zadowoleniem i od razu spojrzał do tyłu na Louisa, chcąc wiedzieć, czy go sprawdza.

Bóg ciemności patrzył tylko na niego ze swojego miejsca i wyglądał na nieco spiętego. Harry uniósł brew i przestąpił z nogi na nogę, nie chcąc wypowiadać w jego stronę zbyt wielu zbędnych słów. Miał zamiar poczekać, aż Louis sam coś powie.

\- Poczekam tu na ciebie - powiedział po chwili i oblizał usta. - Wrócisz? - zapytał, jakby nieśmiało, sprawiając wrażenie, że nie chce Harry'ego ograniczać. Było to naprawdę nielogiczne i głupie, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że sam go porwał.

Jednak w jego oczach była szczerość, która nie pozwalała Harry'emu go okłamać; w ogóle brzydził się kłamstwem, nie chciał być jak reszta bogów olimpijskich i opierać swojego życia na oszustwach.

Perspektywa ucieczki była kusząca, mógłby ukryć się gdzieś i nigdy nie wrócić do Hadesu, ale... prawdopodobnie Louis i tak by go znalazł. Uciekanie mijało się z celem.  
\- Wrócę - obiecał i odszedł w swoją stronę, w kierunku pomarańczowych drzew i truskawek.

☽

 

Louis obserwował go z odległości, nie ruszając się na krok od swojego konia i powozu. To, co zrobił, było bardzo ryzykowne, ale... nie chciał, by Harry był jego niewolnikiem. Pragnął, żeby czuł się w Hadesie jak w domu. Nie mógł go w nim więzić.

Wiedział, że Harry bardzo tęsknił za słońcem i roślinami. Wziął do ręki swoje ciężkie berło i uniósł je w stronę słońca, kradnąc mu jeden z jego promieni. Zamknął wiązkę światła w środku i odłożył berło na miejsce, żeby nic mu się nie stało. Nie zdążył zrobić jednak już nic więcej, bo chłopiec wrócił już na polanę i zbliżał się do rydwanu, patrząc na niego swoimi ogromnymi i smutnymi oczami. Louis oczywiście wstał i wyciągnął do Harry'ego rękę, jak prawdziwy dżentelmen, chcąc pomóc mu wejść do wysokiego powozu.

Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, ale Harry tylko poprawił swoją szatę i posłał mu jeszcze jedno spojrzenie.

Był taki piękny. Nie był zbyt opalony, ale miał cudownie zielone oczy, zupełnie jak trawa upstrzona błyszczącymi kroplami rosy. Louis nie chciał, żeby Harry płakał.

\- Przyniosłem ci pomarańczę - powiedział cicho i wyciągnął do Louisa rękę z owocem. Ten tylko spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem i wziął pomarańczę do ręki.

\- Dziękuję - odparł i uśmiechnął się bardziej, patrząc na owoc, jakby spotkało go największe szczęście na świecie. - I dziękuję że wróciłeś.

Harry zwiesił głowę i wzruszył ramionami, nie chcąc dłużej patrzeć na zieloną łąkę i szeleszczące drzewa. - Jedźmy już - poprosił tylko i przeczesał włosy palcami.

☽

Kiedy tylko dotarli z powrotem do Hadesu i wysiedli z powozu, czarny rumak Louisa odszedł w swoją stronę i zostawił ich samych w sali tronowej. Louis wziął swoje berło do ręki i spojrzał na Harry'ego. - Mam coś dla ciebie - powiedział, a chłopiec zerknął na niego bez wyrazu.

Louis uniósł rękę do góry i wypuścił promień słońca z berła, rozświetlając Podziemia. Harry spojrzał na światło z niedowierzaniem i mimowolnie się uśmiechnął, czując na twarzy ciepłe promienie. - To prawdziwe? - zapytał, a Louis po raz pierwszy usłyszał w jego głosie taką radość. Skinął głową, gdy czas dla niego na chwilę się zatrzymał przez uśmiech Harry'ego. W tej chwili wiedział już, że zrobiłby absolutnie wszystko na świecie, żeby go uszczęśliwić. - Dziękuję - szepnął i spojrzał na Louisa z błyskiem w oku, jakby na chwilę zapomniał o tym, że został przez niego porwany. - To cudowne. Dziękuję.

\- Dla ciebie wszystko - odpowiedział szczerze. Harry patrzył na niego przez chwilę, po czym skinął głową i ruszył w stronę swojej sypialni.

Louis został sam w sali tronowej i pozostało mu jedynie wpatrywać się w Styks migoczący w słonecznych promieniach.

 


	5. v.

_imagine dragons - not today (instrumental)_

 

Harry zabłądził.

  
Nie miał nic do roboty w Hadesie, więc całymi dniami snuł się po niekończących się korytarzach i zazwyczaj wychodził z labiryntu szczęśliwie. Dziś jednak było inaczej.  
Świecił pochodnią dookoła, ale przeszedł już tyle rozwidleń, że nie pamiętał, którą drogę powinien obrać. Patrzył bezradnie na trzy przejścia przed sobą, po czym wybrał to z lewej strony, bo wydawało mu się najbardziej przyjazne.

  
Sklepienie było tym razem wysokie, więc nie musiał się pochylać. Korytarze jednak stawały się coraz mroczniejsze i Harry przełknął ślinę, teraz naprawdę bojąc się o to, że nigdy nie znajdzie drogi powrotnej. Co kilka kroków oglądał się za siebie, bo miał wrażenie, że słyszy czyjś oddech na karku.

  
W końcu wyszedł ze zwężającego się korytarza i oświetlił sobie pochodnią nowe pomieszczenie. Zamarł jednak w pół kroku, a serce niemal przestało mu bić, gdy zobaczył przed sobą ogromną postać.

  
Trzy czarne psie pyski patrzyły na niego z wrogością. Harry cofnął się, a wtedy jeden z łbów kłapnął zębami. Z gardła chłopca mimowolnie wydarł się okrzyk przerażenia.  
Cerber był ogromny. Wysoki na jakieś sześć metrów, z ostrymi kłami i wytrzeszczonymi oczami. Mógłby zmieść Harry'ego z powierzchni ziemi swoją jedną łapą.

  
Spróbował się wycofać i uciec do korytarza, ale potknął się o wystający kamień, a jego pochodnia upadła. Ogień nieco przygasł, a Cerber warknął na niego i zbliżył środkowy pysk do ciała Harry'ego. Ten oczywiście miał świadomość tego, że był nieśmiertelny, ale perspektywa bycia przeżuwanym przez ogromnego strażnika świata umarłych nie była zbyt atrakcyjna. To, że nie mógł umrzeć nie oznaczało, że nie mógł czuć bólu.

  
Cały drżał, kiedy Cerber znów obnażył zęby i wydał z siebie niski pomruk. Potrząsał rozpaczliwie głową, a po jego policzkach pociekły nieproszone łzy.

  
\- Cerber! - rozległ się nagle głos za nim, a pies od razu odsunął się od niego i wlepił wzrok w jaskinię za plecami Harry'ego. - Zły pies! Masz natychmiast zostawić Harry'ego w spokoju!

  
Louis minął Harry'ego, a jego peleryna ciągnęła się jeszcze kilkanaście centymetrów za nim. Podszedł do ogromnego zwierzęcia i zaczął wymachiwać rękami, a Cerber skulił się w sobie i wyglądał niemal jak smutny szczeniak. Patrzył na Louisa oczami pełnymi poczucia winy i położył uszy po sobie, gdy ten dawał mu wykład na temat nieodpowiedniego traktowania Harry'ego. - Mówiłem ci już tyle razy, nie zjadamy gości! Czy do twojego psiego móżdżka cokolwiek dociera? Jeszcze jeden taki wybryk i zamknę cię w budzie! Tego chcesz?

  
Harry patrzył zszokowany na tę scenę, nie mogąc nic z siebie wydusić. Cerber machał ostrożnie ogonem, jakby był naprawdę zawstydzony swoim zachowaniem.

  
\- Przeproś w tej chwili! - krzyknął Louis, a Cerber spojrzał na Harry'ego i ostrożnie się do niego przybliżył.

  
Harry zdusił w sobie odruch ucieczki i patrzył z niedowierzaniem, jak pies kładzie wszystkie trzy łby na ziemi i nieśmiało liże jego nogę. Louis od razu znalazł się obok niego i pomógł Harry'emu wstać, wpatrując się w swojego "pupilka" z niezadowoleniem. - Wybacz mi, że go nie dopilnowałem. Mówiłem mu chyba już tysiąc razy, że żywych ludzi się nie je... Raz Zeus przyszedł do mnie z jakąś sprawą, a Cerber prawie pozbawił go ręki. To poczciwy pies, ale jest cholernie głupi.

  
Harry patrzył na Louisa, kiedy ten mówił, jednocześnie nadal ściskając kurczowo jego rękę. Nadał był zbyt roztrzęsiony, żeby móc tak po prostu ją puścić. - Uratowałeś mnie - powiedział w końcu, sprawiając, że Louis odwzajemnił jego spojrzenie i uśmiechnął się delikatnie. - Skąd wiedziałeś, że tu jestem?

  
\- Krzyczałeś - odpowiedział tylko i wzruszył ramionami, a Harry'ego owładnęło jakieś dziwne i nieznane mu uczucie. Być może... król umarłych wcale nie był taki straszny. - Poza tym, Cerber nie zrobiłby ci poważnej krzywdy, a przynajmniej taką mam nadzieję. Jest zupełnie niegroźny, gdy lepiej go poznasz.

  
Harry puścił jego rękę, a Louis podszedł do psa i skrzyżował ręce na klatce piersiowej. - Kto jest grzecznym pieskiem? - krzyknął nagle, a Cerber z hukiem upadł na podłogę, wzbijając w powietrze tumany kurzu.

  
Harry zasłonił oczy i usta, żeby się nie zakrztusić, i przytrzymał się ściany, bo upadek Cerbera spowodował małe trzęsienie ziemi. Kiedy jednak kurz opadł, a on mógł otworzyć oczy, zobaczył coś, czego raczej się nie spodziewał.

  
Ogromny, morderczy pies leżał na grzbiecie z odchylonymi do tyłu wszystkimi trzema głowami i łapami w górze. Na nim siedział Louis i drapał go po brzuchu, co dla Cerbera było prawdopodobnie spełnieniem marzeń.

  
Louis wyglądał młodo i radośnie, kiedy z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy bawił się ze swoim psem. I Harry nie chciał tego przyznawać, ale ta scena go rozczuliła. Chyba zaczynał rozumieć to, że w Hadesie można było czuć się samotnym.

  
Korona przekrzywiła mu się na włosach, kiedy Cerber machnął łapą i Louis musiał zrobić od niej unik. Harry podszedł bliżej i również zaczął drapać psa po jego boku. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, gdy ten przysunął się instynktownie w jego stronę i prawie zrzucił z siebie Louisa.

  
\- Lubi cię - skomentował z góry, a Harry zerknął na niego i wzruszył ramionami, znów próbując ukryć swój uśmiech.


	6. vi.

_chopin - nocturne in c sharp major_

\- Mogę ją zatrzymać? - zapytał Harry i obrócił się, żeby zobaczyć w lustrze, jak wygląda z tyłu. Miał na sobie pelerynę Louisa, którą tamten zdążył wyczyścić. 

Louis patrzył na niego z lekkim uśmiechem i kiwnął głową, mierząc go wzrokiem z góry na dół. - Oczywiście. Jest twoja. 

Harry odwzajemnił spojrzenie, a Louis prawie umarł (choć, okej, było to niemożliwe), bo... to jak wyglądał w jego ubraniu sprawiało, że miał ochotę wziąć go w objęcia i nigdy nie przestawać całować. 

\- Podoba mi się. Wygląda tak królewsko. Nigdy nie miałem takich rzeczy - powiedział w nagłym przypływie szczerości i podszedł bliżej tronu Louisa. - Co to za roślina? - zapytał i ukucnął obok krzewu, który teraz urósł już na całkiem sporą wysokość. 

\- Granat - odpowiedział Louis i przesunął wzrokiem po jego ciemnych liściach. - Zasiał się tutaj któregoś dnia. 

\- Nigdy nie widziałem takiego krzewu - Harry zmarszczył brwi i przechylił głowę. - A znam chyba wszystkie greckie rośliny.

\- Jest chyba tylko tutaj - wzruszył ramionami Louis i odgarnął swoje włosy z czoła. - Przez ziemię przesiąkło kilka kropli krwi, spadły do Hadesu i wyrosło z nich to coś. 

Harry spojrzał na niego z zainteresowaniem. - Naprawdę? Musiała należeć do boga, skoro wyrosła z niej roślina - stwierdził i przyjrzał się listkom dokładnie. - Ciekawe, czy wyda owoce. Miałyby piękną symbolikę... jak przysięga krwi. 

Louis przeniósł spojrzenie na Harry'ego i uśmiechnął się lekko, widząc, że tamten też się w niego wpatruje. - Tak. Piękną. 

\- Pójdę zobaczyć co u Cerbera - powiedział po chwili i podniósł się, a następnie odwrócił na pięcie i zerknął na Louisa przez ramię. - Dawno go nie karmiłeś. 

\- Jest nieśmiertelny - prychnął Louis i przewrócił oczami. - Nie trzeba go karmić codziennie.

Harry wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się lekko. - Nawet nieśmiertelnym należy się coś od życia.

 

☽

 

Prawda była taka, że im więcej dni mijało, tym mniej Harry tęsknił za domem. To było przerażające i przytłaczające uczucie, ale... mimo całej nienawiści skierowanej w stronę Louisa, czuł coraz większy pociąg do ciemności i tajemniczości, którą tamten wokół siebie roztaczał... Był uzależniający. 

Coraz częściej przyłapywał się na wpatrywaniu się w Louisa, chciał mieć taki tron i koronę jak on, niemal potrzebował zostać jego księciem, choć na początku zarzekał się, że nigdy nawet nie odezwie się do niego z własnej woli. Po czasie jednak dostrzegł jego delikatną i kochającą stronę, to, jak Louis zawsze o niego dbał. Z pestek pomarańczy rosło powoli małe drzewko, które miało przypominać mu o domu. W jego sypialni wisiała piękna biała szata, wykończona złotymi nićmi. Pelerynę zawłaszczył sobie sam. Louis zawsze przygotowywał dla niego jedzenie, na które Harry miał ochotę. 

Życie w Hadesie wcale nie było takie złe.

Walczył ze sobą wewnętrznie, bo mimo wszystko nie chciał zatracić się w wizji życia w Podziemiach. Jego miejsce było przecież wśród wysokich traw i śpiewających ptaków, a tu jedyną muzykę mogły stanowić jęki udręczonych dusz (dobrze, być może Harry trochę dramatyzował, bo dusze wcale nie jęczały). 

Leżał na brzuchu Cerbera i przeczesywał jego sierść, cały czas myśląc o tym, co powinien zrobić. Matka na pewno umierała z tęsknoty za nim i nie miała pojęcia, co się stało. Ale nie mógł uciec - po pierwsze, było to niemożliwe, a po drugie, nawet gdyby było... nie chciałby opuszczać Louisa. Hades był bardzo samotnym miejscem. 

Po kilkunastu minutach usłyszał odgłos stawianych kroków i podniósł głowę, patrząc na Louisa z góry. 

\- Kocha cię bardziej ode mnie - stwierdził i wspiął się na brzuch Cerbera, kładąc się obok Harry'ego. - To niesprawiedliwe. 

Harry zamrugał tylko i wlepił wzrok w profil Louisa. Tamten był przyzwyczajony do tego, że chłopiec często mu nie odpowiadał; z natury nie był zbyt gadatliwy. A być może to Louis próbował nadgonić wszystkie lata spędzone w ciszy. - Jesteś piękny. 

Louis odwrócił głowę w stronę Harry'ego i zmarszczył brwi. - Co mówisz?

\- Nie powinieneś być bogiem umarłych - mówił dalej, przesuwając leniwie wzrokiem po jego twarzy, po błękitnych oczach, ostrych kościach policzkowych, wąskich, ale ładnie skrojonych ustach. - Powinieneś zasiadać obok Afrodyty lub Apollina, żeby wszyscy mogli cię oglądać. 

Louis zarumienił się lekko i odwrócił wzrok, próbując ukryć to, że przez Harry'ego prawie zemdlał. To nie w porządku, że mówił mu takie rzeczy, wiedząc, jak szaleńczo zakochany jest w nim Louis. - Harry...

\- Mieszasz mi w głowie - kontynuował, patrząc odważnie na niego, bo nie miał zamiaru rezygnować teraz, kiedy już zaczął. - To nie jest miejsce, do którego należę, ale sprawiasz, że chcę być tu z tobą, nawet gdybym nie miał już nigdy więcej poczuć deszczu ani wiatru na skórze. Nie wiem, co o tym myśleć, bo... porwałeś mnie i to złe, ale potem okazałeś się taki cierpliwy i uczuciowy, że... sam nie wiem co czuć i co robić. 

Louis odwzajemnił jego spojrzenie i uśmiechnął się lekko. Przechylił głowę i wzruszył ramionami, odsuwając z czoła Harry'ego osamotniony kosmyk włosów. - Może ciemność cię odrobinę pociąga. 

\- Może - odpowiedział Harry i przymknął oczy w odpowiedzi na ten czuły gest. Po chwili poczuł miękkie usta na swoich i westchnął cicho; nigdy wcześniej nie czuł z nikim takiej bliskości. Louis bawił się jego włosami i całował go tak delikatnie, jakby Harry za chwilę miał się rozpaść. 

Odsunął się po chwili i spojrzał zamglonym wzrokiem na Harry'ego. Ten wpatrywał się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami i oddychał w przyspieszonym tempie. Po chwili uśmiechnął się lekko, a Louis westchnął, widząc dołeczki w jego policzkach. - To był mój pierwszy pocałunek - powiedział tak cicho, jakby była to tajemnica najwyższej wagi.

\- Uwierzysz mi, jeśli powiem, że mój również? - zapytał Louis, odwzajemniając jego uśmiech.

Harry skinął głową i popchnął lekko Louisa, żeby położył się na plecach. Sam ułożył się ostrożnie przy jego boku i zamknął oczy, wsłuchując się w bicie jego serca. - Nie okłamałbyś mnie.


	7. vii.

_richard wagner - tristan und isolde prelude_

 

Harry uśmiechnął się, gdy Louis umieścił koronę na jego głowie.

Była delikatna i pięknie komponowała się z jego ciemnymi lokami. Misternie wykonana, przypominała wianek, metalowe płatki kwiatów wyglądały jak prawdziwe. Harry'ego zachwycił niesamowity realizm tej ozdoby, wyglądała, jakby kwiatami mógł poruszyć wiatr.

\- Dziękuję - szepnął, a Louis pogłaskał czule jego policzek.

\- Wyglądasz idealnie - odpowiedział, a Harry zarumienił się na jego słowa. - Jestem tak niesamowicie szczęśliwy, że było mi dane cię poznać.

Chłopiec wzruszył ramionami i poprawił koronę na głowie, uśmiechając się nieśmiało. Nawet po tym czasie bóg ciemności czasem go onieśmielał swoją aurą, był pociągający i zawstydzający zarazem. - To było chyba nieuniknione.

Odwrócił się i podszedł do płynącego sobie wolno Styksu, wpatrując się w taflę jasnej wody. Na pierwszy rzut oka nie było widać w nim nic złowrogiego; dopiero po bliższej obserwacji można było dostrzec sylwetki ludzkie, które wiecznie poruszały się tak, jak poniósł je prąd. - Co by się stało, gdybym do niej wpadł?

Louis podszedł do niego od tyłu i ułożył mu głowę na ramieniu, również wpatrując się w rwącą rzekę. - Na pewno nie byłoby to zbyt przyjemne - stwierdził ostrożnie. - Czułbyś, jak wypływa z ciebie życie, ale nie mógłbyś umrzeć, bo jesteś bogiem. Nie da się z niej wyjść, bo nie masz sił, musisz poczekać, aż natrafisz na jakiś głaz i spróbować się z niej jakoś wydostać.

Harry odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego swoimi błyszczącymi zielonymi oczami. - Skąd ten precyzyjny opis? - zapytał, marszcząc lekko brwi.

Louis tak bardzo go kochał: szczególnie w tym momencie, gdy Harry patrzył na niego z delikatnością i troską.

Wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się smutno. Rzeka szumiała w tle, a Harry słyszał jedynie swoje coraz szybciej bijące serce. - Samotność czasem bywała przytłaczająca.

W oczach niższego chłopca zalśniły łzy. - Och, Louis... - westchnął i wtulił się w jego szeroką pierś, zatapiając policzek w miękkim materiale ciemnej szaty.

Louis odsunął go jednak od siebie i pokręcił lekko głową. - Nie powiedziałem tego, żebyś czuł do mnie litość - sprostował i wbił wzrok w ścianę za nimi.

Harry wspiął się na palce i ujął twarz Louisa w dłonie, patrząc mu w oczy ze szczerością i pewnością siebie. - Nie czuję do ciebie litości - odparł od razu i uśmiechnął się lekko. - Nie chcę, żebyś cierpiał. Jesteś najwspanialszą i najbardziej kochającą osobą, jaką spotkałem w swoim życiu.

Louis prychnął tylko cicho i odszedł od Harry'ego, wyplątując się z jego uścisku. - Mówisz tak, bo nie masz wyboru. Jestem jedyną osobą, jaką masz do dyspozycji.

Zielonooki chłopiec pokręcił głową i początkowo ruszył za nim, ale zatrzymał się, widząc, że Louis kręci głową. - To nieprawda! Chcę być tutaj i...

\- Kocham cię, piękny, dlatego muszę cię stąd wypuścić.

\- Louis! - krzyknął za nim Harry, nie rozumiejąc, skąd ta nagła zmiana w jego nastroju. Przed chwilą wszystko było jeszcze dobrze... Głupi, nie powinien był pytać o takie rzeczy... - Wróć tutaj!

\- To cholernie samolubne z mojej strony - powiedział Louis i skrzyżował ramiona na klatce piersiowej. - Teraz to do mnie dotarło... nie mogę skazać cię na tę samotność. To mój los, nie twój.

\- Nie jestem samotny - zaprzeczył Louis, a łzy spłynęły po jego policzkach. - Nie chcę wracać, proszę cię... Proszę...

Ale Louis go nie słuchał; udał się do swojej sypialni i zniknął Harry'emu z oczu. Młodszy chłopiec opadł na ziemię i ukrył twarz w dłoniach, chcąc powstrzymać łzy płynące mu z oczu. Cały drżał; przyzwyczaił się do obecności Louisa, dostrzegł jego delikatną stronę, zakochiwał się w nim i z całą pewnością nie chciał wracać do swojego świata, do matki, która pilnowała go na każdym kroku. Nie tęsknił już nawet za drzewami i podmuchem letniego wiatru, bo przyciągała go ciemność, tajemniczość i chłód.

Louis nie słyszał go, kiedy przeszedł do sali tronowej i zerwał owoc z krzewu granatu. Przepołowił go i otarł wierzchem dłoni mokre policzki, kładąc jedną część na ziemi, a drugą unosząc do ust. -  _Jak przysięga krwi..._  - przytoczył swoje słowa sprzed pewnego czasu i spróbował ciemnych owoców. - Przysięgam, że od zawsze będę już częścią ciebie i twojego świata, Louis. 


	8. viii.

_ennio morricone - le vent, le cri_

\- Synku! - krzyknęła kobieta, zgarniając Harry'ego w swoje ciepłe ramiona.

Słońce ogrzewało mleczną skórę na jego twarzy, ale to ciepło w ogóle go nie cieszyło. Miał złamane serce, które ziębiło go od środka. Wymusił jednak uśmiech i spuścił wzrok, gdy Demeter zaczęła uważnie skanować jego twarz.

\- Nic ci się nie stało, kochanie? Tak bardzo się martwiłam! Jak udało ci się wydostać z tego okropnego miejsca?

\- Nie wydostałem się - mruknął Harry, a matka ścisnęła jego ramię. - Louis mnie wypuścił.

\- Kto? - pisnęła kobieta i pokręciła głową. - Czemu jesteś taki nieszczęśliwy? Nareszcie do mnie wróciłeś! Tak długo nie czułeś wiatru i ciepła!

Łza wypłynęła z oka Harry'ego, kiedy odsunął się od Demeter i odszedł kilka kroków w przeciwną stronę. Motyl usiadł na jego dłoni i Harry uśmiechnął się słabo, podnosząc ją na wysokość oczu. Był delikatny i kruchy, zupełnie tak, jak Louis... Chociaż w ogóle nie sprawiał takiego wrażenia...

Harry lubił myśleć o nim jako o motylu. Chciał, żeby Louis był wolny i chodził z nim po rozległych łąkach, jednak wiedział, że nie może tego mieć.

\- Wrócę tam - oświadczył, a motyl zatrzepotał skrzydłami i odleciał w swoją stronę, ani razu nie oglądając się za siebie.

\- Co powiedziałeś? - zapytała Demeter i potrząsnęła jego ciałem. - Co ty wygadujesz? Odebrało ci rozum? Mogłeś tam umrzeć!

\- Jestem nieśmiertelny - prychnął Harry i wyrwał się z jej uścisku. - Poza tym, to właśnie w Hadesie zacząłem żyć.

Matka wytrzeszczyła na niego oczy i pokręciła głową, nie mogąc uwierzyć w słowa swojego syna. - To już postanowione, mamo. Część roku będę spędzać z tobą na ziemi, a drugą część w Hadesie. I nie zmienisz mojego zdania.

\- Nie pozwolę na to - pokręciła głową Demeter, a w jej oczach zalśnił gniew. - Namieszał ci w głowie! Omotał moje dziecko! Nie puszczę cię...

\- Jestem częścią Hadesu - przerwał jej spokojnym wyjaśnieniem. - Spróbowałem podziemnego owocu. Symbolu przysięgi krwi. Wieczności - powiedział i wyciągnął do matki rękę poplamioną ciemnym sokiem. - Nie możesz mnie powstrzymać. Należę już do świata umarłych.

\- Nie mów tego! - krzyknęła kobieta i uderzyła go w twarz otwartą dłonią. - Nie będziesz sprzeciwiał się swojej matce. To ja decyduję o twoim losie.

Harry odsunął się i rozmasował piekący policzek, patrząc na Demeter bez cienia emocji. - Nie bluźnij. Nikt nie decyduje o czyimś losie. Fortuna uczyni z nami cokolwiek będzie chciała. Jeśli to przyniesie ci spokój ducha, przywołaj Afrodytę. Ona po jednym spojrzeniu może stwierdzić, czy jestem opętany, czy zakochany.

\- Nie mam zamiaru tego wysłuchiwać - prychnęła i odsunęła się od swojego syna, poprawiając ułożenie szaty na ramieniu. - Zostaniesz tu i przemyślisz to, co do mnie powiedziałeś. Poczekam, aż powróci twoja trzeźwość umysłu. 

 

☽

 

Harry machnął dłonią nad ziemią, która rozstąpiła się w jednym miejscu. Wrzucił w szczelinę kilka truskawek i uśmiechnął się do siebie, myśląc o tym, jak Louis będzie rozkoszował się ich smakiem.

Wysyłał mu owoce i kwiaty od wielu tygodni, ale ani razu nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Miał nadzieję, że Louis o nim nie zapomniał i wciąż chciał go w swoim domu, ponieważ Harry z całą pewnością zamierzał wrócić.

Usychał z tęsknoty. Z czułością wspominał silne ramiona Louisa, jego ciepłe spojrzenie i cichy śmiech. Prezenty, którymi go rozpieszczał. Wygłupy z Cerberem, najłagodniejszym pieszczochem świata.

Harry położył się na trawie na plecach i wpatrzył w wieczorne niebo. Nie było na nim ani jednej chmurki; wiatr leniwie przesuwał się pomiędzy liśćmi drzew, a mrówki wspinały po ich korze. Świat funkcjonował, jakby zupełnie nic się nie stało, ignorował złamane serce jednego z bogów... 

W oddali majaczył Olimp, od którego Harry starał się uciec jak najdalej. Jego matka w dalszym ciągu była wściekła i obrażona, a chłopiec nie miał zamiaru narażać się na kolejne upokorzenie w postaci bolącego policzka.

Zamknął oczy i spróbował wsłuchać się w muzykę przyrody, choć na chwilę zapomnieć o Louisie i jego palącym dotyku. Wiatr przybierał na sile i Harry miał wrażenie, że czuje obok siebie czyjąś obecność. Zmarszczył brwi i starał się odgonić od siebie to uczucie, odciąć się od natrętnych myśli, które nie pozwalały mu nawet na moment oddechu.

W końcu jednak dziwny szum wiatru i nagłe poruszenie wokół niego stały się zbyt ciężkie do zignorowania. Otworzył oczy i podniósł się do siadu.

Chmara różnokolorowych motyli wzbiła się do góry razem z nim. Harry patrzył szeroko otwartymi oczami na to niesamowite święto wiosny. Setki skrzydeł wirowały i krążyły nad łąką. Trawa zaszeleściła, a młodzieniec nareszcie zdobył się na oderwanie wzoru od motyli. Spojrzał na trawę i przeszedł go dreszcz, gdyż wokół niego rozkwitły narcyzy.

Podniósł się powoli na nogi i rozejrzał dookoła. Łąka praktycznie zmieniła kolor z zielonej na złotą, wszędzie dookoła niego rozkwitały tysiące narcyzów. Harry ostatni raz zerknął w górę na motyle, których skrzydła zdawały się szumieć słowa "tęsknię za tobą".

Opadł na ziemię i zatopił twarz w bogactwie kwiatów. Wsiąkały w nie łzy płynące po policzkach Harry'ego... W końcu zerwał najpiękniejszy ze wszystkich narcyzów wokół siebie i wplótł go we włosy, pierwszy raz od dawna nie czując obezwładniającej samotności.

\- Ja również za tobą tęsknię - szepnął w przestrzeń, a ostatni, zagubiony motyl, wyfrunął spomiędzy kwiatów i po kilku chwilach zniknął w oddali.


	9. ix.

_beethoven - moonlight sonata_

 

Materiał jego kremowej peleryny przesuwał się po zakurzonej ziemi, wzbijając pył w powietrze na wysokość kostek. Zajrzał do zapomnianego zakątka swojego domu, najdalszej komnaty, w której zwykle zaszywał się podczas ciężkich i samotnych dni. 

Zawsze panował tam mrok. Izolacja pomagała uporać mu się z emocjami, choć na samotność nigdy nie odnalazł lekarstwa. Przynajmniej skutecznego. Oczywiście, gdy w Hadesie jeszcze był Harry, Louis rozkwitał, a teraz nie mógł sobie już bez niego radzić. 

Wciąż żywił cichą nadzieję, że chłopiec do niego wróci, jednak odpychał od siebie te myśli. Nie mógł oczekiwać od pięknego boga takiego poświęcenia. Wcześniej, owszem, zaciągnął go do swojego królestwa wbrew jego woli... Lecz kiedy szczerze pokochał Harry’ego, nie potrafił skazać go na odosobnienie w krainie zmarłych. Wolał cierpieć w ciszy, wiedząc, że gdzieś tam na górze stopy Harry’ego stąpają po zielonej trawie, a na jego dłoniach lądują zagubione ptaszki, patrząc na niego swoimi mądrymi oczami. 

Uśmiechnął się na samo wspomnienie jego delikatności i niepowtarzalnego piękna. Przysiadł na moment na chłodnej skale i owinął się ciaśniej swoją peleryną, chcąc ogrzać się choć trochę. Zignorował piszczenie Cerbera w oddali i podniósł się z westchnieniem, przemierzając dalej czeluście Hadesu. 

Było jedno miejsce, do którego dawno nie zaglądał. Wywoływało w nim nieopisany lęk i dyskomfort, emanowało złem. Louis zmarszczył brwi na samo wspomnienie i zszedł w dół po marmurowych schodach, zbliżając się coraz bardziej do posiadłości bezwzględnych bogiń przeznaczenia. 

Już z pewnej odległości słyszał ich rozmowy, szczebiotały z radością i co jakiś czas wybuchały śmiechem. Pastwiły się nad ludźmi. Gdy tylko ktoś zaszedł im za skórę, mściły się na nim w najokrutniejsze sposoby. 

Louis wciąż miał poczucie winy, czuł, że powinien ukarać się za popełnione przez niego błędy, więc pchnął ciężkie drzwi i wszedł do pokoju trzech sióstr. 

Trzy pary paskudnych oczu zwróciły się na niego, a usta Atropos wykrzywiły się w złowieszczym uśmiechu. 

\- Zaszczycił nas pan śmierci... - powiedziała cicho i zbliżyła się do Louisa, opuszczając nóż trzymany od zarania dziejów w dłoni. - Hades we własnej osobie. 

\- Ciekawe, co go tu sprowadza - skomentowała Lachesis, rozciągając błyszczącą nić, którą owiniętą miała wokół palców. 

\- Miłość - szepnęła ostatnia siostra i przechyliła głowę, przerywając na chwilę ruch swojego wrzeciona. - Zawsze chodzi o miłość. 

\- Głupiec! - prychnęła Atropos i machnęła na niego ręką. - Najpierw zabrał nas z pięknego pałacu i wtrącił do tej wilgotnej piwnicy, a potem porzucił nas na tysiące lat! I teraz myśli, że może wpadać tu bez zaproszenia, kiedy tylko potrzebuje porady!

\- Nie potrzebuję porady - odpowiedział Louis stanowczo. Gdy się nad tym głębiej zastanowić, sam nie wiedział, czego potrzebował... Podszedł bliżej, przyglądając się odbiciu wysokiego mężczyzny i jego ukochanej dziewczyny w tafli wody. - Kto to jest?

Siostra, która zajmowała się przędzeniem nici, uśmiechnęła się do niego ironicznie. - Raczej “kto to za chwilę nie będzie”. 

Louis zmarszczył brwi, kiedy najwyższa siostra przecięła nić błyszczącym ostrzem noża, a za plecami dziewczyny pojawił się ogromny wilk. - Nie - szepnął tylko i złapał mocniej brzeg kamiennej misy, wpatrując się w wodę wytrzeszczonymi oczami.

Zwierzę skoczyło na dziewczynę, a ona z krzykiem na ustach opadła na ziemię. Zrozpaczony mężczyzna szarpał i kopał wilka, ale ten nie był nim w ogóle zainteresowany. Rozszarpywał suknię jego ukochanej na strzępy, próbując dostać się do jej jeszcze bijącego serca. 

Louis wybiegł z komnaty i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi. Szaleńczy śmiech Mojr roznosił się za nim jeszcze przez bardzo długi czas. 

 

☽ 

 

Louis siedział przy Styksie nieustannie i oczekiwał na przyjście zagryzionej dziewczyny. Pojawiła się po trzech dniach, siedząc za łodzi za Charonem i wpatrując się w przestrzeń załzawionymi oczami. 

Louis wstał i zatrzymał Charona, a wtedy niewiasta zdała sobie sprawę z jego obecności. Wlepiła w niego przerażone spojrzenie i pokręciła rozpaczliwie głową, tym razem płacząc otwarcie. 

\- Proszę, nie rób mi krzywdy - wychrypiała i odsunęła się, gdy Louis wyciągnął do niej dłoń. - Wszystko tak bardzo boli. 

Zagryzł policzek od środka i złapał dziewczynę za rękę. Zaczęła krzyczeć, próbując mu się wyrwać, ale Louis był nieustępliwy. Wyciągnął ją na siłę z łodzi i przytrzymał mocno za ramiona. 

\- Spokojnie - powiedział cicho i rozluźnił uścisk na jej ciele, kiedy przestała się szarpać. - Nie bój się. Nie mam zamiaru cię ranić. 

Dziewczyna wzięła drżący oddech. - Kim jesteś?

Miała długie, brązowe włosy, które skręcały jej się na końcach. Patrzyła na niego cudownie zielonymi oczami i tak bardzo przypominała mu jego ukochanego, że czuł niemal fizyczny ból. 

\- Jestem Louis - przedstawił się grzecznie i odsunął na kilka kroków, kłaniając jej się dyskretnie. - Choć niektórzy mówią na mnie Hades. 

Dziewczyna objęła się nieufnie ramionami i spojrzała na niego, marszcząc brwi i ocierając wściekle łzy. - Czego ode mnie chcesz? Nie wystarczy, że zginęłam straszną śmiercią?

Louis spojrzał na nią smutno i kiwnął lekko głową, po czym odwrócił się bokiem i wskazał jej ręką swój wóz. - Może ta śmierć była ci pisana przez los, ale ja też mam w tej kwestii coś do powiedzenia. Jeszcze nie pora na ciebie. Wrócimy do twojego męża. 

Dziewczyna pokręciła lekko głową, a więcej łez spłynęło po jej twarzy. - Nie żartuj ze mnie w tak okrutny sposób - szepnęła i opadła na zakurzoną ziemię, trzęsąc się od płaczu. - Jestem zmęczona. 

Louis przykląkł przy niej i szarpnął lekko w górę, ignorując jej drżenie. - Nie kpię z ciebie. Wiem, że ciężko jest prosić, żebyś zaufała bogowi śmierci, ale chyba będziesz musiała - powiedział jej i doprowadził do wozu, sadzając ją na miejscu obok siebie. Szatynka wciąż patrzyła na niego nieufnie, choć myślała, że nic gorszego oprócz śmierci nie mogło już jej spotkać. 

Hades ponownie spojrzał na nią swoimi ciepłymi, nieco smutnymi oczami, i uśmiechnął się lekko. - Trzymaj się mocno.

 

☽ 

 

Zdążył już zapomnieć, jak bardzo raziło go słońce. Kiedy tylko znaleźli się nad powierzchnią, zakrył czoło dłonią i ruszył szybciej do przodu, żeby schować się w cieniu drzew. W końcu znaleźli się na obrzeżach miasta, w którym Helena (której imię cudem poznał w trakcie drogi) mieszkała. Kiedy tylko jej stopy zetknęły się z rozgrzanym piaskiem, spojrzała z niedowierzaniem na boga śmierci i wybuchnęła radosnym śmiechem. Obróciła się w miejscu i wygładziła pogniecioną szafę, rozglądając się po świecie, jakby widziała go po raz pierwszy. 

Obiegła wóz dookoła, opadła na kolana na ziemię obok Louisa i dotknęła ostrożnie jego nogi. - Tak bardzo ci dziękuję, Hadesie! - szepnęła i pokręciła głową, całując jego delikatną dłoń. - Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić w podzięce za życie, które mi przywróciłeś? Uczynię dla ciebie wszystko, tylko błagam, nie zabieraj mi tego...

\- Po prostu kochaj - powiedział Louis i zabrał rękę, nieprzyzwyczajony do kultu tego rodzaju. Zarumienił się lekko, wysiadł z wozu i podniósł Helenę z kolan, odwzajemniając delikatnie jej uśmiech. - Nigdy nie pozwól miłości się marnować. Odejdziesz dopiero wtedy, gdy będzie na ciebie i twojego męża pora. 

Dziewczyna ostatni raz pokiwała głową, a Louis wsiadł do swojego wozu i, nie oglądając się za siebie, ponownie wjechał do ciemnych Podziemi. 

Nie sądził, że pestki owoców, które zakopywał w ziemi ilekroć Harry mu coś posyłał, mogłyby kiedykolwiek wykiełkować. Kiedy jednak wszedł do pokoju, w którym dawniej zaszywał się podczas dni największej rozpaczy, w środku panowała jasność i zieleń. Kwitły drzewka pomarańczy i truskawki, kwiaty mieniły się setkami kolorów. Louis westchnął cicho, gdy przyjrzał się najbardziej rozłożystemu drzewku ze wszystkich. 

Stało na samym środku. I było krzewem granatu. 


	10. x.

_camille saint-saëns - danse macabre_

 

\- Nie interesuje mnie to! - krzyknął Harry, wymachując rękoma przed twarzą Charona. W jednej z nich trzymał sakiewkę pełną monet, patrząc na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. - Na tym chyba polega twoja głupia praca, prawda? Masz przewozić ludzi za pieniądze!

\- Nie ludzi - prychnął Charon i odwrócił obojętny wzrok od Harry’ego. - Dusze. Martwych. Ty żyjesz, więc nie masz wstępu na moją łódź.

Harry wlepił w niego nienawistne spojrzenie, mając nadzieję, że osiągnie tym cokolwiek. Mężczyzna jednak był nieugięty, odmawiał Harry’emu przeprawienia go przez Styks bez dłuższych wyjaśnień.

Rzecz w tym, że nie było innej drogi. Harry nie potrafił przekopać się do Hadesu, a tęsknota za jego ukochanym była paląca. Nie umiał już żyć bez Louisa przy swoim boku. Dlatego właśnie stał tutaj, u źródła Styksu, próbując chociaż raz zrobić coś dla siebie, a nie dla swojej apodyktycznej matki.

I jak zwykle świat musiał mu wszystko utrudnić.

Harry westchnął ciężko i wykorzystał moment nieuwagi Charona. Odbił się stopami od podłoża i z głośnym pluskiem wylądował w wodzie.

Cholera, Louis miał rację, gdy mówił, że to piekielnie bolesne. W końcu udało mu się wypłynąć na powierzchnię. Zaciągnął się głęboko powietrzem i rozejrzał za łodzią. Nie musiał szukać długo, ponieważ Charon stał na niej i krzyczał wniebogłosy. Całe ciało niemiłosiernie go paliło, a jego umysł zalewały najczarniejsze i niechciane myśli, jakby udręczone dusze zrzucały na niego swoje cierpienie. Harry jednak przywołał do siebie obraz roześmianej twarzy Louisa i z ogromnym wysiłkiem dopłynął do łodzi. Złapał się jej brzegu i uderzył Charona w łydkę z całej siły, gdy ten próbował go odgonić.

\- Odejdź! - krzyknął Harry i odepchnął go od siebie. Z jękiem bólu podciągnął się i wtoczył na pokład. Dyszał ciężko, jak gdyby przed chwilą stoczył walkę z tytanem.

Charon leżał w drugiej części łodzi i rozmasowywał powoli obolałą głowę, którą uderzył w twarde drewno. Harry zignorował potworny ból w kościach i mięśniach i chwycił za wiosła, już po chwili pracując nimi energicznie.

Wpłynął do jaskini, a dookoła robiło się coraz ciemniej i zimniej. Jego oddech zmieniał się w parę, kiedy oblepiał go coraz większy mrok.

W dodatku panowała tam nieznośna cisza. Nie było słychać nawet oddechu Charona, dlatego Harry krzyknął przeraźliwie, gdy poczuł nagle mocny uścisk ręki na swojej nodze. Podniósł z trudem wiosło i wycelował je w ciemność, mając nadzieję, że trafi w przerażającego przewoźnika. Za którymś razem jego cios okazał się celny, a obolały mężczyzna ponownie opadł do tyłu.

Harry ponownie umieścił wiosło w rzece i zaczął mielić nim wodę. Po części chciał już być jak najbliżej Louisa, ale motywował go również fakt, że temperatura spadała coraz szybciej, a woda zamarzała na jego skórze i włosach.

Charon nie podniósł się przez resztę drogi. Kiedy młody bóg dostrzegł w końcu przebłysk światła, był wycieńczony fizycznie i psychicznie. Miał wrażenie, że jego podróż trwała wieczność, choć w rzeczywistości nie mogła przekraczać godziny.

Mięśnie w jego rękach krzyczały z wysiłku; zaczynał zastanawiać się, czy Charon nie jest jedyną osobą, która jest w stanie bez problemu poprowadzić łódź. On sam był przecież bogiem, a kosztowało go to niezmierzone pokłady energii. Żaden śmiertelnik nie byłby w stanie przedostać się do Hadesu, zmarłby z wycieńczenia lub wyziębienia.

Harry wiosłował energiczniej w kierunku światła, choć łzy bólu płynęły w dół jego policzków. Charon wymamrotał coś pod nosem, a Harry błagał Zeusa, żeby nie pozwolił mu się podnieść, bo kolejnej walki z mężczyzną mógłby już nie wytrzymać.

Światło zaczęło coraz skuteczniej rozpraszać egipskie ciemności panujące w jaskini. Harry zagryzł usta i wykonał kilka ostatnich ruchów wiosłami; w końcu ujrzał upragniony grunt i jak najszybciej wyczołgał się z łodzi, by wściekły Charon nie zdążył go dosięgnąć. Zrzucił z siebie wierzchnią część zamarzniętej szaty i potarł dłońmi swoje ramiona, choć to w ogóle nie dawało mu ciepła. Podniósł się z zakurzonej ziemi dopiero po kilku chwilach i zaczął rozglądać się za Louisem.

\- Lou? - szepnął w przestrzeń i chwycił jedną z pochodni, przechodząc na drżących nogach do pierwszego korytarza.

Oświetlał płomieniem drogę, ale po Louisie nie było śladu. Prawie zaczął już płakać z bezsilności, bo nie mógł utrzymać szorstkiej pochodni w zakrwawionych i obolałych rękach, a alejki Hadesu były naprawdę długie i kręte.

Nie mógł się jednak poddać, gdy zaszedł już tak daleko. Chciał wołać Louisa, ale brakowało mu sił.

Pragnienie zobaczenia swojej miłości zaciągnęło go jednak do jeszcze jednego korytarza. Próbował w czasie poszukiwań ogrzać się płomieniem pochodni, ale ona również nie dawała mu ciepła, jego sine usta wciąż drżały z zimna.

I kiedy już miał opaść na ziemię bez sił, zobaczył w końcu korytarza skrawek długiej peleryny.

Sapnął z niedowierzaniem i, pomimo obezwładniającego bólu, pobiegł w stronę Louisa.

 

☽

 

Louis zmarszczył brwi. Wydawało mu się, że słyszał czyjeś kroki, ale to niemożliwe, przecież Cerber dopiero zasnął. Wrażenie czyjejś obecności było jednak zbyt silne, więc w końcu odwrócił się w stronę szmeru.

Osoba stojąca w odległości kilku metrów od niego sprawiła jednak, że w ułamku sekundy porzucił logiczne myślenie.

Kilkanaście kroków od niego stał Harry, we własnej osobie, choć znacznie bledszy i słabszy. Słaniał się na nogach, uginał pod ciężarem pochodni, a jego szata była rozdarta i nosiła na sobie ciemnoczerwone ślady. Louis natychmiast pobiegł w jego stronę i pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową, gdy wylądował na ziemi z chłopcem i spojrzał w jego piękne oczy.

Brakowało im blasku, ale Harry i tak szeroko się do niego uśmiechnął. Był trochę nieobecny, gdy wyciągnął rękę do twarzy Louisa i zamrugał powoli oczami.

Bóg umarłych pochylił się nad nim i uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy łzy z jego oczu kapały na buzię młodego chłopca. - Co ty wyprawiasz, głuptasie?

Ale Harry nic nie odpowiedział, cały czas patrząc na niego z miłością. Louis przesunął palcem po jego zmarzniętych ustach i rzęsach pokrytych płatkami śniegu, a następnie pocałował każde z tych miejsc. Zielonooki tylko westchnął cicho i mocno przytulił swojego ukochanego.

\- Ogrzewam się - szepnął i złożył delikatny pocałunek na szyi Louisa. - Nareszcie mi ciepło, kochany.


	11. xi.

_cutting crew - died in your arms (piano version)_

 

\- Jesteś szalony - powiedział Louis, gdy Harry wrócił do niego, przebrany już w suche szaty. Wciąż trzymał się ściany i było widać, że podróż niesamowicie go osłabiła, ale przynajmniej blask powoli wracał do jego oczu.

\- Jestem zakochany - odparł chłopiec i wyciągnął do niego ręce. - Obejmij mnie, Lou.

I Louis nie mógł się sprzeciwić tej prośbie, nawet jeśli był wściekły, że Harry narażał dla niego swoje zdrowie. Podszedł do niego i zgarnął go w swoje ramiona, a następnie usiadł na łóżku i pociągnął zielonookiego chłopca na swoje kolana. Nie miał zamiaru go forsować, przecież ledwo stał na nogach. - Mogłeś nie wypłynąć ze Styksu. Charon mógł cię zepchnąć z łodzi. Nie wolno ci tak ryzykować nigdy więcej! Mogło stać ci się coś strasznego...

\- Już stało mi się coś strasznego - odpowiedział i odsunął się lekko, patrząc na niego i głaszcząc jego szorstki policzek. - Byłem bez ciebie tak długo. Kocham cię, Louis.

Ale bóg śmierci tylko odwrócił od niego wzrok i pokręcił lekko głową. - Nie mów tak.

\- Nie odtrącaj mnie - jęknął Harry i zwrócił jego twarz do siebie, całując jego policzki, czoło i kąciki ust. - Kocham cię, proszę, powiedz, że ty mnie też.

Louis prychnął tylko i odwzajemnił jego spojrzenie. Łzy w jego oczach błyszczały nawet w ciemnościach Hadesu. - Oczywiście, że cię kocham. Nie mogę sobie przypomnieć czasu, kiedy cię nie kochałem... I dlatego nie mogę cię prosić o to, żebyś został ze mną w krainie ciemności. Zasługujesz na słońce, na lato, na wolność.

\- Mam wolność. Zwróciłeś mi ją - stwierdził Harry i oblizał usta. - Moja wolność polega na tym, że wybieram życie z tobą, tutaj. Co mi po słońcu i lecie? Tamten świat może być piękny, ale nie odwzajemnia uwielbienia, którym go darzę. Nie rozumiesz, że to wszystko jest dla mnie bezwartościowe, Louis? Chcę być przy tobie. Chcę nosić koronę i być częścią twojego królestwa.

\- Harry...

Chłopiec pochylił się i złączył ich usta, zanim Louis mógł mu znowu przerwać i zaprotestować. Uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy znów poczuł motylki w brzuchu, a ręce Louisa powędrowały na jego plecy. Harry położył rękę na jego klatce piersiowej i odetchnął ciężko, gdy oddech Louisa uwiązł mu w gardle.

\- Przysięgałem ci wierność, gdy spróbowałem owocu z krzewu granatu - szepnął, po czym złożył delikatny pocałunek na szyi swojego ukochanego. Louis podniósł na niego wzrok i uśmiechnął się lekko, patrząc na chłopca z niedowierzaniem.

\- Naprawdę jesteś szalony - stwierdził i zmarszczył brwi, gdy przeczesał palcami jego długie włosy i pogłaskał kciukiem skórę na idealnie gładkim policzku. - Ale ja jestem bogiem śmierci, Harry. Nic oprócz tego miejsca na ciebie nie czeka przy moim boku.

\- Przestań powtarzać, że jesteś bogiem śmierci - powiedział Harry i uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy pchnął Louisa na łóżko i pochylił się nad nim, łaskocząc swoimi lokami jego twarz. - Żałuję wtedy, że jestem nieśmiertelny.

 

☽

 

Harry ścisnął rękę Louisa, kiedy ten prowadził go do jednej z odległych komnat Hadesu. Patrzył na mężczyznę z uwielbieniem i szedł za nim krok w krok. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że nareszcie powrócił do jego domu.

\- Przychodziłem tu, gdy za bardzo za tobą tęskniłem - powiedział Louis i uśmiechnął się, pokazując Harry’emu wspaniały ogród, który wyrósł pod kradzionym promieniem słońca.

Harry zaniemówił. Puścił dłoń Louisa i przesunął się do przodu, stając na środku ogrodu i rozglądając się dookoła z niedowierzaniem. - Jak to możliwe? - szepnął i dotknął jednej z soczystych pomarańczy, które wisiały nad jego głową. - Jest cudowny, Lou. Piękny.

Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy obserwował Harry’ego wśród roślin. Przesuwał się z gracją pomiędzy nimi, a jego ciemna szata przesuwała się powoli po podłożu. Wyglądał nieziemsko. Jak zderzenie dziewiczej niewinności i grzechu samego w sobie.

I Louis nie był już pewien, którą z tych rzeczy był Harry.

\- Będę tu często przychodził - stwierdził Harry i odwrócił się do Louisa, wyciągając w jego stronę rękę z niedużym granatem. - Próbowałeś go?

Louis pokręcił głową i zabrał owoc od Harry’ego, a następnie przepołowił go i usiadł na ziemi, opierając się o pień drzewa i uśmiechając do chłopca. Ten opadł na ziemię obok niego i wtulił się w jego bok, przymykając oczy z zadowoleniem.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać budzenia się przy tobie każdego dnia - powiedział Louis, a Harry spojrzał na niego z szerokim uśmiechem. - Nawet nie wiesz, jak za tobą tęskniłem.

\- Wiem - odparł i zaczął się bawić rąbkiem szaty Louisa, podkradając mu co jakiś czas ziarenka granatu. - Bo tęskniłem za tobą tak samo mocno. Za tobą i Cerberem - roześmiał się cicho na wspomnienie ogromnego psa. - Możemy później do niego iść?

\- Oczywiście - Louis pokiwał głową i oddał owoc Harry’emu, żeby móc skupić się tylko na nim. - To twój dom. Możesz być gdzie tylko zapragniesz.

Przeczesał palcami jego włosy i zaczął pleść mu cienki warkocz z boku głowy, podczas gdy Harry sięgał po różne owoce i podawał je Louisowi. - Nie wiedziałem, że potrafisz zaplatać włosy - powiedział po chwili i uniósł brew.

\- Mam dwie siostry - prychnął Louis i przewrócił oczami. - Jestem specem od fryzur.

\- Mój mężczyzna jest taki utalentowany - westchnął Harry, udając ze śmiechem omdlenie. - Czego jeszcze się o tobie dowiem?

\- Jestem jedną wielką zagadką - wzruszył ramionami i zakończył warkocz, zawiązując go źdźbłem trawy.

Harry podniósł się z ziemi i szczelniej okrył peleryną, rzucając Louisowi zalotne spojrzenie przez ramię. - Być może kiedyś cię odkryję - powiedział i uśmiechnął się, znikając po chwili w ciemności korytarza.

Louis tylko westchnął cicho i odchylił głowę do tyłu, śledząc wzrokiem jego sylwetkę.

Ten chłopak naprawdę był zesłany przez bogów.


End file.
